


Two Worlds

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, M/M, Tarzan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga never expected to find himself in the arms of a man who could talk to monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I was just sitting here watching Tarzan, saw his face, and immediately thought of them. I have no plot or purpose for this. I was just bored. HAH

This can’t be happening. T-this really can’t be happening! 

A loud, rather unmanly scream erupted from his lips as his body entered a free fall plunge down towards the forest below. Kicking and screaming the whole way down, he barely paid attention to the arms wrapped around his waist. It’s not like it mattered really if his dark hair companion held him, right now. They were both falling hundreds of feet to their deaths! 

“Urk!” 

Kagami felt the wind escape his chest as his body was suddenly jerked to the side. His chest collided with the shoulder of his captor before the male grabbed on to a sturdy vine, swinging himself towards a thick branch. Grabbing on to the man’s back like a frightened cat, Kagami’s head snapped upwards, watching as a fallen log cam barreling down towards them. 

“FUUUCC-AHH!”

Kagami was sure that if the tree didn’t kill him, he would die of embarrassment if continued screaming like this. It was like his prepubescent days all over again. His balls didn’t drop for no reason, damn it! 

His thoughts were interrupted as his captor leapt off of the branch to a lower one, allowing the log to connect with the spot where they were just standing. Kagami tried to hold on tighter to the male, but it was impossible when strong arms grabbed on to him, pushed him towards the trunk of the tree, and pressed their bodies close together as debris, branches, and dirt crashed down behind them. 

Kagami’s breath came out in quick uneven pants as he screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the light to guide him to his final resting place. After a few seconds of silence, Kagami opened his eyes, coming face to chest with dark, sweaty skin and long blue locks. “E-eh…?” 

The man above him moved, turning to glance over his shoulder at the destruction below. The silence was interrupted by… a baboon…? With his umbrella?! 

Kagami watched, perplexed, as the baboon held on to the umbrella, floating down gently, screeching in… annoyance? at the blue haired man who had saved him. 

“HOOHUDH*(^#!&!^#(Q*^E*E&HHEEHUU(^#*!%#@&^#!” 

Kagami blinked. I-Is he… speaking monkey?! 

The man turned back to him, causing Kagami to let out a surprised squeal. The dark haired mystery blinked, glanced down to Kagami’s jacket, and plucked a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. He turned back to the baboon, handing it the paper. Kagami felt a large bead of sweat roll down his neck. _You’ve got to be kidding me…?_  

Sliding his feet along the tree, Kagami felt large, thick tree barks sturdy enough to let him shimmy away from the man – if you could call him that.

“Great… I’m stuck in a tree… with a man who talks to monkeys.” 

Noticing another tree across from the one he was on, Kagami extended a long leg towards its surface, before allowing his other leg to join it. With both hands pressed against the first tree, Kagami’s body formed a bridge between both trees, allowing him to see the never-ending abyss below him. “Ohhh my God. Okay. Okay. I can… I can do this. Just… one… two… three… push!”

Kagami pushed against the tree, propelling his body upright momentarily. Unfortunately for him, his strength wasn’t enough to completely push him upright. Another fearful cry escaped his lips as he body fell forward, causing him to grab back on to the tree once more. His heart pounded erratically as he felt a tear prickle in the corner of his eye. 

“Great… It can’t get any worse can it?” 

Just as he opened his mouth, a loud clap of thunder rumbled over his head, releasing a torrential downpour of rain on his head. “I… had to ask?” he muttered, letting his head drop, staring down into… deep blue eyes? “HOLY FUCK!” 

Kagami screamed, again, pushing off of the tree in an attempt to escape the strange monkey man. His body lurched forward as he was unable to find his footing. The monkey man climbed upwards, pressing a hand against his chest and pushed him backwards, allowing him to fall safely on his ass on the tree. 

Without thinking, Kagami began to crawl backwards until his back came in contact with the tree trunk. The weird monkey man hopped down on all fours in front of him, making him shuffle back even more, hoping that a black hole would open up and swallow him whole. “S-stay back!”

The blue eyed wonder stared at him curiously, tilting his head as he slowly inched closer.

“N-no, no, no! Don’t come any closer, you asshole!” Kagami snarled, lifting his foot and pressing it against the man’s chest. He continued to inch forward, his eyes focusing on Kagami’s face. “No, really, get the fuck back!” Thrusting his foot forward, Kagami watched as the monkey man blinked, looking down at his foot. “W-What…” 

The man grabbed his big toe with his index and thumb on one hand and his pinky toe with the other. Lifting his foot higher, the man stared at him with interest, wiggling the toes curiously. 

A snort escaped Kagami lips. “S-stop! That tickles…!” An amused look crossed the dark male’s face. A small smile formed on his lips as he continued messing with Kagami’s foot, making the male laugh a little harder. “S-St-I said… hehe.. Would you cut it out, jerk!” Kicking once more, Kagami managed to free his foot, ignoring the look of confusion that crossed the man’s face as he hopped away from Kagami. 

The red head pulled his legs to his chest, trying to increase the distance between them. “O-okay, y-you stay over there.” Ignoring him completely, the man crawled forward slowly; his head tilted to the side as his gaze roamed Kagami’s face, causing his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. “No, really. Stay away from me!”  Kagami’s words remained unheeded as the man brought his face inches away from Kagami’s, placing one arm next to his hip and brought the other up to his face, trailing calloused fingers along his cheek. 

“That’s close enough, you asshole!” Kagami panicked, curing his hand into a fist, he lashed out at the man’s face. He held back a disappointed whimper when his fist was caught easily in the man’s large, strong hands. Kagami bit down on his lip. _Shit…_

The man remained silent, staring at Kagami’s clenched fist. Suddenly, a look of uncertainty crossed over his features, causing him to slowly uncurl each of Kagami’s fingers with a gentleness that Kagami couldn’t quite understand. Despite the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, Kagami couldn’t take his eyes off of the dark skinned wonder before him who looked so confused and innocent at that moment. With one hand on Kagami’s wrist, the dark haired male brought his other hand up against Kagami’s sliding his fingers against his palm before pressing their hands together.

Kagami blinked, looking down as the man stared in shock at the sight before him, opening and closing their fingers. His hand… was so rough, so warm. He couldn’t understand what it was about his face, but Kagami felt his heart skip a beat the moment the man looked up and gazed directly into his eyes, looking like a child seeing his mother for the first time.

Keeping their eyes locked, the man moved forward again, his fingers slipping between Kagami’s allowing their fingers to lace together. Heat rushed to Kagami’s cheeks as the warm hand clasped his own and a shockingly handsome face leaned in to his. Closing his eyes, Kagami turned his head away, unable to watch… whatever he would do. It wasn’t until he felt thick hair – which smelled unsurprisingly like rain and plants – tickle his chin that he opened his eyes again just as the man’s cheek pressed against his chest.

Kagami held his breath, his body going stiff as his hand was lowered down to his lap, still laced with the strangers. After a few seconds, the man pulled away, a bright smile forming on his lips.

Kagami’s stomach flipped. 

The man unlaced their fingers before pressing both hands to Kagami’s cheeks, bringing his head down against his bare chest. Kagami flushed, listening to the sound of the man’s heart beating in his ears. “E-eh…?” Pressing his hand against – holy shit, his stomach! – rock hard abs, Kagami separated their bodies, leaning back against the tree. Thankfully, the man sat back as well, staring at him with an oddly expectant smile. 

“T-that’s nice…?” 

The man tilted his head, his face screwing in concentration. “That’s… nice.” 

“I know, that’s what I just sa- Y-You can talk?!” Really, Kagami didn’t mean to screech the last part. He almost felt bad when he saw the man slightly flinch, raising an eyebrow at the red head. “If you could talk then why didn’t you say anything, you asshole?! You’ve been scaring me shitless; talking to monkeys, swinging from trees like a madman, holding my hand! Seriously, it wasn’t c-!” 

Kagami’s words were cut short when the man placed his finger against his lips, effectively shutting him up. A few moments passed before the man removed his fingers, bring up oddly curled fingers to his chest. “Aomine.” 

“Eh?” 

The man tapped his chest with his knuckles, grinning triumphantly, “Aomine!” 

“I-Is that your name?”

Aomine stared and then smiled. Pointing to himself, he repeated “Aomine” before pressing his knuckle against Kagami’s shoulder, “Is that your name.”

Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before it clicked. “What? No! No. My name is Kagami.” 

“What? No. No. My name is Kagami!” the man, Aomine, beamed at him.

His heart clenched. Shaking his head no, once more, Kagami looked… Aomine, in the eyes. Pointing to Aomine, he repeated the tanned man’s name before bring his hand back to himself and said, “Kagami.”

Aomine glanced at his chest before looking back up. Grabbing his hands once more, he pressing their palms together, a wide, sideways grin forming on his lips as both of their hands molded together perfectly. “Kagami!”

Kagami felt his ears heat up once more.

Here he was, sitting in a tree in the pouring rain with a monkey man named Aomine who was currently making his heart beat 100 times per minute. He wasn’t exactly sure what the hell he was getting himself into, but maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, as long as he can find out more about this man.

Deep blue eyes connected with red as the tanned man laced their two hands together, lowering them down to Kagami’s lap. The blue haired male smiled fondly, bringing his gaze down to their laced fingers. Aomine felt butterflies in his stomach as the strange creature before him allowed him to satisfy his curiosity.

Maybe he wouldn’t be alone anymore, after all.


End file.
